Many prior art devices are known that allow threading of a rope through an opening. The problem associated with some of the prior art devices is that when the rope is inserted through an object for threading into an opening, such as an eye of a needle type object, the rope is doubled at the eye portion of the needle and this bulk is extremely difficult, if not impossible, to thread through a smaller opening.
In securing a boat cover or the like to a trailer with elastic straps, the securement means is generally a metal "S" shaped hook which runs from the elastic strap and hooks onto the trailer. The metal "S" hooks mar the surface of the boat and sometimes cause serious damage from friction of the "S" hook against the surface.
Those concerned with these and other problems recognize the need for an improved tool for threading an oversized rope through an opening in an elastic strap.